greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Update Archive/59/1
The Council of Tirisfal and the Guardians. A multi-race coalition to hold back the tides of demons. Van Dam took note of the names and information he was given. He was going to have an extremely thorough investigation done to find out exactly how such an entity could exist below Ravenholdt's radar. They should have known about something of that magnitude. Van Dam didn't blame the Elf for being surprised at his acceptance however. Though "serve" was perhaps an odd choice of words, as Van Dam would have preferred "work with". While his primary loyalty was and always would be with Ravenholdt, he was an excellent multi-tasker. If there was an organization who's purpose was countering threats to Azeroth as a whole, then Van Dam saw himself as an essential element of that mix. Membership was clearly going to have its benefits, for both Van Dam and the Council. As for demons? Many didn't believe. But Van Dam did. Krol had on occasion battled and slain such rogue beasts in his day, and he had the scars to prove it. But they were always singular and solitary, he shuttered to think what such creatures would be capable of if they were actually organized. Also disconcerting was the fact that the Chancellors were a cult dedicated to dead gods and their genetic mutations, and Ravenholdt did not know this. They'd been infiltrating Alterac for months, and never caught wind of something so big? Perhaps he'd underestimated the cunning of Alterac simply because of the inane buffoonery of their Lord, who apparently was of a tainted bloodline. Which meant, By the Light, this meant whatever pagan magic was polluting Xie was also inside Hellen! That explained why Alterac had such a literal and figurative hard-on for her recapture. And the forced inbreeding programs! They weren't just aristocratic garbage, they were an attempt to preserve the purity of some kind of monster gene the Chancellors forced upon the Xies! And all this time, Xie was trying to masquerade Altreac first as a secular-only power and then his attempted alliance with the Lightists, had he convinced them? Van Dam had the king of Lordaeron's ear and could consult him, but what about Stromgarde? Alterac could have swindled them into an alliance under false pretenses, manipulated by that bastard Bergan. It seemed that all roads lead to Alterac, his own plans, the pirates, Caxagord, the joint-infiltration with Alford's man, and now the Council of Tirisfal. He knew where his destiny would take him. He needed to return to Ravenholdt first however, to regroup and reequip. Warester Van Dam: As it happens, I was on my way there anyway. I'll find out what the Chancellors were doing with this twisted pagan eugenics program, and Iâ€™ll put a stop for it once and for all. Just then, out of nowhere a shambling mass of smoking flesh shouted. They had been overheard. Shade: No!!! You'll not destroy the plansss of the Chancellorsss!!! Relfthra: You! I saw you scorched to death by the dwarven thane! Shade: Hehehehe!!! Through the ULTIMATE power of the Chancellorsss I have been granted life anew!! Now the only quessstion is which one of you is gonna tosss my sssalad!!! Warester Van Dam: Bring it on charcoal! Drawing his mana blades, the extra-crispy assassin-magi charged towards the two. Both Van Dam and Relfthra simultaneously threw punches that connected on opposite sides of Shade's face. Disoriented, they then grab him from each side and toss him out the balcony with a loud "aiiiieeeee" and a splat. Warester Van Dam: Think he's dead this time? Relfthra: I certainly hope so. If the twisted magic of the Chancellors could reanimate that lisping fool, it was clearly very dangerous, Van Dam was going to need to expedite his journey before they started doing any other weird crap. Warester Van Dam: You know, that was a pretty nice punch for a mage. Melee combat might run in your bloodline. I wouldn't be surprised if you spend your spare time teaching your kids and grandkids some moves. Relfthra smiled. Relfthra: No grandchild of mine would be a rogue, Warester. Now... we both have work to do. I'll be in contact. Warester Van Dam: I bet you will. Now, Van Dam had to coordinate his incursion of Alterac with his own people, with Alford, and with the pirates. He had his work cut out for him. Category:UpdatesCategory:By Gurtogg_Bloodboil